The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial cultivar of Zoysia japonica L., hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SS-Z15’.
‘SS-Z15’ is the selection of Zoysia japonica chosen at the Sod Solutions research center in 2008. The exact pedigree is unclear as the plant was selected in the proximity of two Zoysia grasses including the purple stemmed japonica ‘Meyer’ Zoysia and ‘BK-9’ Zoysia, which is Z. japonica×Z. tenufolia. ‘SS-Z15’ was selected due to a distinct green stem and relative short leaf blades that were light green color. ‘SS-Z15’ has been evaluated in Florida, Texas, North Carolina, Kentucky and Mississippi in test plot areas during 2009. The primary characteristics of the ‘SS-Z15’ are course texture, wide leaf blade, relative short blades compared to the width, long white inflorescence and a pale color seed head. ‘SS-Z15’ has demonstrated excellent fall color retention, good cold hardiness and green stolons. The rate of growth is good with average aggressiveness which is beneficial to a low maintenance grass. In field applications, ‘SS-Z15’ has faster runner growth rates than ‘Meyer’. ‘SS-Z15’ is so identified in pictures and morphological and agronomic charts of this disclosure.
‘SS-Z15’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.